The Sock
by SorellaMuse
Summary: Lucy finds something in front of her and Levy's door... could it be? GaLe/Gajevy one shot, college dorm AU


A silly one shot about a dorm custom

* * *

><p>Frozen, Lucy stared at the object lying on the floor, under the handle of the door to the room she shared with her best friend.<p>

Was it… Could it be? No way. Not Levy.

Room key still clutched tight, she knelt down to examine the source of her confusion.

Thudding footsteps coming down the hall pulled her out of her contemplation. She looked up to see a pink haired young man with a scarf charging towards her, complaining, "Luce! I thought you were just getting your book! What's taking so-" Noticing the object at her feet, he screeched to a halt. "Wait – is that…?"

She nodded mutely. Natsu, having been shocked into a rare silence, dropped into a crouch next to her, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes. He studied it with her for a few more moments before finally voicing his question.

"But… what's it doing there?"

* * *

><p>"You think… Levy?"<p>

"No way. She would have told me." She paused. "I think."

"Well, it wasn't us. And you were with Gray and me all last night studying."

"Maybe Cana got drunk and stumbled into our room with her guy?"

"Luce, the doors lock automatically."

"Right. Forgot about that."

A louder voice broke into their whispered conversation

"The hell are you guys doing down there?"

Startled, Lucy and Natsu turned to see a shirtless young man.

"Gray, you bas-!" Lucy slapped her hand over Natsu's mouth, hissing at him to be quiet.

Beckoning Gray down, she directed his attention to their conundrum. His eyes wide, he sat down on Lucy's other side.

"So... Levy?"

"Luce claims she didn't act interested in anyone."

"She didn't!"

"Okay, assuming it's not a relationship… hook up?"

"Doesn't really seem like her thing."

"Plus, it's a Thursday afternoon. Not exactly prime partying time."

Giggling, a barely dressed brunette stumbled out of her room, 3 doors down, towards them and collapsed against the wall. "Did someone say party?"

Sighing, Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose. "Cana… are you drunk?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Just a little tipsy. Back on topic. Baby Blue wouldn't do a random hook up! She's too sweet for that~"

Lucy frowned. "So… we're back on romance." Hearing the creak of a door behind her, she suddenly smirked at Gray's panicked expression "Who better to ask about romance?"

Blinking in surprise, Juvia stopped in her doorway, clad all in blue, purse slung over one shoulder. "Love rival? What are all of you doing sitting on the floor?" Before they could answer, she caught sight of the half naked young man trying to avoid being seen. "Gray! J'taime!" Dropping her purse, she flung herself at him, bowling him over.

With yet another sigh, Lucy grabbed Juvia and pulled her upright. "War council, Juvia. We're discussing the implications of... that."

Juvia frowned, confused. "The door?"

Gray shook his head and pointed. "No, THAT!"

Confused, she leaned forward.

"A sock?"

She glanced around at the grim faces of her friends. What on earth... "What does a sock on the ground mean?"

Looks were traded all around the group.

After a moment, Cana explained, "On the ground? Possibly nothing. But there's a good possibility that it fell off the door handle."

Juvia just stared at her blankly. Cana rolled her eyes and continued. "A sock on the handle – aka a door sock – means 'don't come in, it's sexy time!'"

Juvia flushed. "Oh! Uh – Juvia did not know that."

Lucy took over the explanation. "So, we're trying to figure out who Levy might have been going at it with."

Natsu crossed his arms, thinking. "Well… we know it's not me, and it's not Gray. Jet or Droy?"

"Sweet, but annoying."

"Loke?"

"Too playboy."

"Laxus?"

"Asshole."

"Bixlow?"

"Taken, not her type."

"Fre- Wait, Bixlow is taken?"

"Long story. Get Mira to tell it later, she loves embarrassing Lisanna."

"Ooookay then. Freed?"

"Hmmm… They're both really into their books."

"Really intellectual."

"I really don't think it's him, though."

"Probably not. Jellal?"

They all shuddered. "I don't care how much she denies it, Erza would skin anyone who tried to seduce Jellal."

"Amen."

"Okay… Who's left?"

"Maybe it's someone we don't know?"

Juvia suddenly squeaked. They all turned to stare at her as she turned red.

Coughing, she muttered a name. Gray poked her. "Louder! We can't hear you."

Avoiding their eyes, she said, "What about Gajeel?"

Stunned, they all sat back.

"Gajeel… and Levy?"

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Well… it's Gajeel! Levy doesn't really seem like his type."

"I dunno... He's got that picture of his cat on his phone. Maybe he likes cute stuff."

"We should find Jellal! They're roommates, maybe he'll know."

A strident tone cut through their overlapping comments. "What do you need Jellal for? And what was all that about Gajeel and Levy?" They all turned to see Erza, looking stern as ever, with Jellal right behind her.

Gulping, Lucy said, "Oh! We were just going to, uh, ask him something..." She trailed off as Erza noticed the sock.

Uh oh.

Their red haired floormate seemed to be frozen in place. After a few silent moments, Cana nudged her and coughed lightly. Jumping as if electrocuted, she snapped her gaze away. She cleared her throat, avoiding looking at it.

"Obviously, Levy was merely being careless with her laundry." Erza asserted.

"Laundry..."

"That... I guess that makes sense..."

Slowly they drooped, accepting Erza's explanation. They didn't really have any evidence, anyway...

Suddenly, the previously silent Jellal cleared his throat.

All eyes turned towards the quietest member of the group.

Avoiding their intent gazes, he mumbled, "Gajeel never came back to the room last night..."

Silence...

...and then...

...all hell broke loose.

"I KNEW it!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

* * *

><p>Annoyed, Erza marched down her line of captives - Lucy, Natsu, Cana, Gray, Juvia, and even Jellal. "NO innuendo, NO double entendres, NO buying large amounts of sausage and cucumber - yes, Natsu, Gray, that means you - and so help me if I find you with a black light I will hang you both from the 15th street footbridge. Am I clear?"<p>

"Yes, Erza" sullenly chorused her chastened floormates.

Satisfied, she nodded. "Now, remember, just act normal whenever they come back."

A dark growl came from behind her. "Whenever WHO comes back?"

Turning around, she squeaked a little at the sight of Gajeel and Levy, the large delinquent carrying both of their backpacks. Scowling, Levy smacked her companion on the arm.

"Jeez, stop sneaking up on people!"

He snorted. "I'm 6'4" and look like I'm about to beat the shit out of people. I'm not exactly stealthy."

Rolling her eyes, the small blue haired woman grabbed him and tugged him forward, past the line of students watching the exchange in fascination.

Going through her pockets, she asked her friends, "So what are you all doing out here?"

Lucy fumbled for a response. What the hell could she say? How could she possibly admit to Levy that they had been trying to figure out the true meaning of the sock?

Luckily for her, her internal struggle was masked by Levy smacking her forehead in realization and turning. "Gajeel! You still have my key."

Raising one studded eyebrow, he fished around in his pockets, drawing out Levy's key chain and tossing it to her with a smirk. "Keep better track of your shit, shrimp. Speaking of which…" he nodded towards the sock. "Ain't that yours?"

"Whoops, you're right." She bent to pick it up as the entire group mentally sighed – some in relief, some in disappointment. It was all just a big misunderstanding.

Levy paused. Shit…

Turning back to her friends, she smacked her forehead again. "Lu, I'm so sorry! I must have forgotten to take it off this morning when we left… and then it fell, I guess. I hope you weren't stuck out here for long."

Lucy nodded. "No, it's fi-" she froze.

Wait.

WHAT.

Giving Lucy her own cute little smirk – which was FAR too similar to Gajeel's – she unlocked the door and pulled him in after her, slamming the door behind them.

* * *

><p>A little while later…<p>

Gajeel leaned against Levy's closet, watching her as she unpacked her overstuffed book bag. He snorted. Poor Jellal. They'd probably start grilling him for details… once they got over the shock, at least. Speaking of which…

"Shrimp, I think you broke them."

Glancing up at her boyfriend, she set down her book and sidled over to the door, catching her hand in his as she listened. "They'll recover… eventually." She pressed her ear to the door.

Huh. Still silent. Maybe she really did break them. Sure, she probably should have told Lucy before, but come on – she wasn't being THAT secretive about it. Besides… she snickered.

Gajeel raised one studded eyebrow. "What's that for?"

"Oh…" she smirked. "I just loved their faces."

He grinned and pulled her closer. "You've been spending too much time with me, shorty."

She smiled back and stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

"I KNEW IT!"

"Woo! Time to celebrate!"

"No alcohol in the dorms, Cana!"

"Why didn't she tell meeeeeeeeeee?"

"Gajeel, you bastard! Come out here and fight me!"

"Does no one have any questions about this?"

They both rolled their eyes as everyone started screaming at and over each other on the other side of the door.

"Told you they'd recover."

"No one likes a know it all, shrimp."


End file.
